Heartbeats
by SnowFalls3
Summary: Fareeha almost dies and almost dies and this puts things into perspective for Angela. Dealing with the reappearance of Ana and a very cliche-y first kiss. Y'know, just Pharmercy thigns. OKAY so this is turning into a multi-chapter thing, I enjoy writing it way too much!
1. Constant but invisible

Two broken, three fractured ribs. Shattered kneecap of the left leg. Slight brain bleeding. Broken nose. Dislocated shoulder. Bruises all over the body.

The more Dr. Ziegler read the worse she felt. She knew that the last mission of the Overwatch taskforce had been a failure, but now looking at the report on her desk she thought that the word "failure" wasn't strong enough. Not by a long shot. It was a complete disaster.

As her eyes wander over the codename "Pharah" she allowed herself a moment to wonder how fast time passes. She's known this girl her entire life. Even if the picture in the file is of a woman – _not even a young adult anymore_ , she thought, _but a grown woman_ -, Pharah always remained _Meine Fareeha_ in Dr. Ziegler's mind.

If anything, that made her feel even worse.

This wasn't the first time Fareeha went through hell. Quickly flipping through a few pages she sighed in relief, examining the report about the state of the robotic arm. At least no serious configuration was needed there, only hardware problems and those can be replaced fairly easily.

Suddenly a picture flashed over her eyes – cold metal in her hand and the sound of a drill. The day she had to amputate Pharah's arm. Even now she got shivers every time the memory resurfaced in her mind.

Maybe that's why they won't let Dr. Zeigler operate on her anymore. The doctor was an emotional wreck for weeks after. Pharah - always brave, always strong - got over it considerably fast, even thanked Angela though that didn't help the doctor much. The guilt and the pity overwhelmed her and she couldn't understand how the Egyptian woman could smile at her so brightly only days after the procedure.

Angela had been to see her twice in the infirmary but Fareeha was fast asleep both times. Her face seemed peaceful under the bruises and cuts. Dr. Renner said that the operations went as planned and even his reports showed promising numbers. But Angela wanted to see her, talk to her, _feel_ that she is, indeed, "fine". And she wanted to talk to her. Fareeha needed to hear it from her.

Because the last mission is not considered a complete failure, even though the main objective was lost. They did gain something. Someone.

Temple Anubis was a forgotten place after the first Omnic crisis, avoided by both machines and humans. Rumour had it that the place was cursed and ghosts lived in the midst of the temple. That was partially true, Dr. Zeigler thought. There was a ghost living there, for many years. Alone, broken, forgotten. Just like the Temple she chose as her safe haven.

Ana Amari was alive. Alive and – not _well_ , but hanging.

When Fareeha took two shotgun hits from point blank range and fell, Angela thought that she was done for. The thought didn't really register in her mind, but her brain knew the facts. Her friend couldn't have survived that. Not even her.

But when they rushed there, there was already someone kneeling next to the seemingly lifeless body. A hooded figure. When the woman turned to face them Angela couldn't believe her eyes. She saw her old and dear friend, but she was a completely different person – older, tired and very afraid. Angela had never seen her that afraid before and she'd known her for a long time.

The big reunion however never really happened. It was shadowed over by the fact that Pharah was barely hanging on. The cocktail Ana gave her seemed to have saved her life, and the raptora suit took most of the damage of the fall - that being said, she was still hanging on to dear life.

When they brought her in the other doctors of the base took over and Winston forcefully asked the two women not to interfere. There is a reason why you can't treat loved ones and relatives after all.

Sitting now in her office, Dr. Zeigler had no idea how long it'll take for Fareeha to wake up, and not knowing was the worst thing in her book. She had no clue what was in that bottle her mother gave her. Some sort of chemical booster that made Pharah's body regenerate almost ten times faster than in normally would. Ana disappeared again however after the operation started, so Angela had no way of knowing. She always preferred knowing even if a situation was hopeless and doomed. It was still better than sitting blind in the dark… She impatiently took another sip of her coffee.

Then without any warning the door swung open and Pharah marched into her office, seemingly very upset and confused.

For a good moment Angela froze where she sat, only blinking with wide eyes as the Egyptian woman started ranting.

"She is _alive_! And she's here! Or rather, she was here because apparently she couldn't even wait for me to wake up before she bailed again. I mean can you believe it? How many years she's spent in hiding? Never once letting her daughter know that she was wasn't dead! I mourned her for heaven's sake! I was only a child and she left me. I never once blamed her, because she fought for what she believed in and dying for that cause only made me feel proud. But now it turns out she was only cowardly hiding all this time? How is that fair?!"

When she finally took a breath and allowed a moment for Angela to respond, the doctor jumped from her seat and quickly ran around her desk to fold the other woman in a gentle hug.

"I am so glad you are alright _meine Fareeha_. You really frightened me this time," she said and tightened the hug a little, the most she could without hurting the still recovering woman. After a long moment of them enjoying the peaceful reassurance from each other, Angela let go of her but took her cheek with one hand and said, "Don't ever do that again, understood? We keep the skies clear together, never alone."

Fareeha smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am. I promise."

Angela smiled back and gestured for her to sit down. "About your mother… I know that it's hard to understand. I'm not sure I do completely. But what I do know is that she saved your life, Fareeha. Had she not been there you would have most likely…" Even though she couldn't finish the sentence Pharah nodded. She knew the life of a soldier.

"So, I understand that you are upset. You have every right to be. But… maybe this can mean a new start for the two of you."

"I'm sorry doctor, but I don't think I can do that. She betrayed me, my trust… So she was there once when I needed her. Maybe. But what about the other ten thousand times? When I graduated from the academy? When my dream of becoming an Overwatch agent shattered because it fell apart? Where was she then? Where was she when I lost my arm? When I felt lost and broken and useless. _You_ were the only one there by my side, not her." Tears shone in her eyes but Fareeha kept them at bay. Angela knew she's too strong willed to cry in front of her, though she wished she would let herself at least once.

"But forget about me," Pharah continued. "What about the world? When Overwatch got banned all those dangers in the world it was set up to protect people from still remained a threat, only now nobody fought against it! If she didn't care about me, fine. I wish she would have told me, but fine. It's her choice. But she left the world without anybody they could count on. The innocent unprotected, and the weak alone. When people see heroes they grow to depend on them. Not just as people who are there when they are in danger, but as constant reminders that they can live their lives in peace. She took that from them, the hope, the belief… She was supposed to be a hero, and she failed everyone."

Getting more and more upset again, Fareeha buried her face in her hands and took a minute to calm down. Angela felt every word she'd said. She felt the same way, only not towards Ana, but herself. She left the innocent and the weak, the battled and the bruised. People in need, in pain, she left them on their own, running away because everyone she knew disappeared or died. Now it seemed that wasn't entirely true either. A knot got tied in her stomach and she was sure it'd take a lot of time to untie it.

Right now that didn't matter though. Her personal misery took second place and her priority remained Fareeha .

Angela knew and loved Ana, she was her friend and comrade for more years than she could remember. The doctor was sure she wouldn't have left her daughter if she had any other choice - there was no doubt in her mind about that.

"Fareeha ," she said gently, extending a hand towards the other woman.

Pharah lifted her head and looked questioningly at the hand, but took it anyway. Dr. Zeigler turned her palm and lightly pushed her thumb on her wrist.

"You know, there is something – a sound, or a feeling – that your body learned not to hear. Invisible to your mind, but it's there." She waited a few seconds but Pharah only seemed confused. "Your heartbeat."

Fareeha looked down on their hands as she started tracing circles on her skin.

"It's constantly keeping you alive, even without you noticing it. You've been living with it every day of your existence, but only realize it's beating when you run too fast. When you're scared for your life. When you kiss someone you love." A pause. "Those are the times your body recognizes the thing that is so fundamental to it. Strange, isn't it?"

Fareeha just kept staring at their hands, visibly deep in her thoughts. She reached her other hand and folded Angela's hand in her own, putting her thumb on hers. "Maybe it's for the best," she said quietly. "Otherwise we'd all go mad."

Angela let out a small laugh and Pharah's slight blush didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"I suppose you are right. It was only a bad attempt of a metaphor."

Fareeha looked up finally, not moving her hands away. "Of my mother?"

Angela nodded. "She loves you. If there is something I'm certain of, that is it. Do you believe me?"

The Egyptian woman still had a hard and conflicted look on her face but after a long moment she nodded slowly. "I'm not ready for forgive her completely. I'm not there yet. But I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Good. You already wasted enough of your life missing one another. There is so much pain and loss in the world as it is. She might have left people but other heroes did too. Then came people like you, carrying the torch forward. She wasn't the only one people could count on and there always will be more. What you have to consider now is… moments like this – chances of a new life with the ones you love. Those are rare and hard to come by. We have to cherish them. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Another long moment of silence passed, with just the two of them looking at each other. Finding comfort in the presence of the other.

"I never know how you do it," Fareeha said then.

"Do what?" Angela smiles.

"Every time I feel overwhelmed or confused I come in here and you somehow make sense of it. You always know what to say. You… know me better than I know myself."

Angela – as if she suddenly became very aware of their touching hands – let go of the brunette and stood up, clearing the throat. "You know, it's years and years of practise," she said with a faint smile.

"Is everything alright?" Fareeha asked, and Angela wished it wasn't so damn evident that she was trying to push thoughts and feelings back in her mind where they lingered every day, waiting for the worst occasions to come out and mess her head up. They came so unexpectedly, so randomly and so fast that she needed to catch her breath and distance herself from Fareeha when they did. She needed to remember who she was. Meine Fareeha, the child she got to know as Ana's daughter. Meine Fareeha , the determined teenager who kept asking her for stories about the days when she saved lives. Meine Fareeha, who became an iron willed young woman, strong yet so kind and always there for her. Meine Fareeha, her family… but no. She was not _her_ Fareeha - she was just Pharah, and Angela needed to remember that.

"Yes, of course, yes… I'm just glad this day ended the way it did. If anything would have happened to you I-," and that's all it took. All the willpower she tried to muster up, the walls she tried to put up in her mind to keep her feelings in check – they all went up in flames and she broke down, letting the tears she locked away all day fall.

She felt so stupid. Fareeha, who really had so many reasons to cry, managed to keep herself together. Why can't she do the same? Why does she long to hug the brunette again and don't let her go? To feel her warmth, her strength and lose herself in her. If anything, these questions only made her cry harder.

Not one second later though, she did feel the warmth. And the strength. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her in – making her feel small yet protected at the same time.

"I'm here, I'm here… shhh it's okay," she heard but couldn't stop. Her fingers dug into Fareeha's shoulder and her tears soaked the brunette's blue t-shirt. "Shhh," she heard and her mind was slowly turning off. She was starting to get lost in the moment, shutting everything else out, hearing her own heart beat faster with each moment and her lips going dry even though her tears were all over them too. _She could have died today_ , she thought, finally accepting what those words meant. It was too damn close. Fareeha could have been gone. _Meine Fareeha_.

To hell with this. If they die tomorrow who cares if they have a moment of their own today. Life is too short to dance around feelings, shut them away or pretend they don't exist. Mercy's lived a long life but not once did she realize how short it really is.

As she was battling with herself she felt the brunette's face brush against her own and she could feel the heath radiating from her. A kiss just under her ear. A kiss in the middle of her cheek. Angela felt like she was flying.

Without thinking about it – because god knows if she would think about it she would stop – she turned her head just the right amount and let her lips be captured by firm yet gentle ones. They fit perfectly. It was the definition of peace, like when you finally arrive at home after a long, tiring journey.

It was just a moment though, not like in the movies when the world stops and fireworks go off in the distance. It was a moment and then it was over. Fareeha pulled away way too soon and Angela felt surprised (amongst _many other things_ ) how her heart started to ache at once.

Still half-hugging Fareeha stared down at her feet, avoiding the blonde's eyes and she started to speak. "Before you say anything… there are a few things I want you to know. First, even if you don't feel the same I will not apologise for this. If you say you feel nothing between us then I'll never do it again, I'll never even try – but I had to do it once and I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for it." The sigh she let out was shaking a bit. "You have been there for me all this time, and maybe just saw me as a kid who needed to be taken care of. For me you grew from a stranger to a friend, to an idol, to the person I care the most about in the world. Though I always considered you family I never saw you as a mother or a sister figure and it took me a while to figure out why. I've never been good with feelings." Without looking up she slowly pushed her forehead to Angela's. "We've been through so much. Today when I was falling down all I could think about was you – that I won't be there to protect you anymore. That was my last thought. Winston once told me that love means putting someone else before you. Caring about someone more than you care about yourself." Finally she looked up. "And if that's right and what I'm feeling in my chest and soul now is right then I can say it, and I will fully mean it. _Ana bahibbik_."

She could have stopped her anytime during this speech, Angel thought, but she knew there was something important the brunette wanted to say with this. She wanted to stop her when she told that nonsense about her not feeling the same. Now though, she is glad she didn't.

More tears ran down her face and Angela smiled – a smile so bright that Fareeha looked simply awestruck. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open and childlike wonder that can be seen on Christmas Eve when you believe in miracles.

And the miracle came. Angela leaned in and kissed her – only this time it didn't end after a moment. Fareeha might have been confused for a second but that was quickly replaced by an enthusiastic response as their kiss deepened. Whatever happens tomorrow, this moment was theirs.

Their hearts beat fast, in sync, and they were taking off again - only now their feet remained on the ground. Together, like so many times before, they were flying.


	2. Unyielding

Angela had to catch her breath. Even if her heart wanted their lips to never part, her mind knew that unfortunately oxygen was in fact vital for their bodies. She wanted everything to stop. She wanted nothing to change ever again. This moment was simple and clear – like when they are on a mission. There is an objective and there are no complications or second guessing. They work together, moving in perfect sync, becoming two half of one Feelings and relationships were always harder. She sighed in her mind... maybe during the many years of service she became too much of a soldier.

But this, this was _good._ This was something she knew they both wanted and it was the catharsis of their friendship. A bond that was growing stronger between them each day, each year, with every "I have your back"s and "I'm glad you're okay"s. With every night they'd spent awake, just talking, sharing - caring.

Angela wondered when it happened – when the kid she knew (who, truth be told was not that much younger than her) turned into a woman in her eyes and became the subject of her dreams and desires. She tried to remember if there was a moment when it shifted in her mind. There wasn't really. It was something that just grew with time. Maybe it was going this direction all along.

The doctor inhaled deeply and pushed her forehead to the brunette's. The moment didn't stop like she wished, but it was okay. Maybe a few more moments like that could pass before the real world break in on them.

She smiled.

Then felt a warm hand on her chest and knew her face went red in a second.

Slightly leaning back, she opened her eyes and looked at Fareeha. The crooked grin on the brunette's face was just too damn adorable.

"Good," Fareeha breathed.

"What?"

"You heart is beating as fast as mine," she stole a quick kiss again. "It would have been very awkward if it didn't."

They both let out a short laugh. This was more than good, it was _perfect_.

There were still a few teardrops on Angela's face that the brunette wiped away with her fingers. She reached her own hand to Fareeha's face too, tracing out her tattoo. _Protector._ It seemed more than accurate. Not just to anyone and everyone, but to Angela in particular. She was her protector, her knight in shining armour. She had saved her life more times than the doctor was able to count - literally and figuratively speaking. Jumping in front of an enemy soldier to shield her or just telling her that her work was important and she had a purpose in life. Pharah was keeping her alive.

"You know, part of me wishes that we'd have done this years ago... But..."

"But the right time is _now_ ," Fareeha finished her sentence and the blonde nodded with a beaming smile. After a second the brunette tiled her head and with a coy grin asked, "Exactly how long have you been wanting to do this, Dr. Zeigler?"

If it was possible to go even redder, Angela supposed she probably had. Letting out a short but heartfelt laugh she hugged the other woman, resting her face on her chest. Fareeha was right, and the doctor giggled. The brunette's heart was racing too.

After a long moment of them standing still Angela felt that the other woman started pulling her towards the big armchair next to her enormous bookshelf. Fareeha sat down, still flinching a little when she bent her knees and extended an arm. With a big sigh – because _damn_ this woman already made her feel lightheaded – Angela took it and carefully nestled into the brunette's lap. They watched their hands as their fingers intertwined, stroking and playing with each other.

This might have been something Angela had never imagined she'd do. They were both grown ups with past relationships and during those years Angela learned that physical contact was something she didn't crave very much. It just wasn't how her body worked, she supposed. Now however she wondered if that only depended for her on the other person.

As she examined Fareeha's hand she knit her brows. There were still blueish marks on it which reminded the doctor something that had been overshadowed by their recent revelation.

"How are you already up and walking about? Your injuries were really severe. I saw the reports."

The brunette sighed into her hair and said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I heard Dr. Renner say something about my mother. That thing she gave me... there was something in it that they can't explain.

Angela nodded, still uneasy. "Your body basically regenerated itself in the matter of hours. Honestly it's just... not natural."

The brunette sighed again and kissed her forehead. "I am alright," she said quietly. "That's all that matters right now. I don't care how she did it."

But Angela's face remained worrisome as she buried her nose in Fareeha's neck. _Not natural..._ she needed to find Ana and ask her those questions that had been bugging her ever since she saw the worn-down face of her old second in command. She knew the doctor in her wouldn't rest until she knew the facts. Whatever happened to Fareeha she doubted it wouldn't have any consequences.

She didn't know when, but the fatigue washed over her in the Egyptian woman's arms and she fell asleep without even realizing it. It only registered for her when she opened her eyes again and found those big brown eyes glued to her face as Pharah was gently stroking her hair.

"I didn't mean to wake you," the brunette whispered almost inaudibly.

"I... how long have I been asleep?"

"About half an hour. You're lucky most of your weight was on my robotic arm so it didn't go numb," she said with a giggle. "You look very cute when you sleep. The wrinkles disappear from your face. You worry too much when you're awake."

"It's in my nature," she replied simply trying to cover a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Sleep some more if you'd like," Fareeha shifted a little but just to give the blonde more space.

"It's okay, I'm well rested now. I wouldn't mind a few more minutes of just sitting here though..."

Many minutes passed like that, and Angela felt at peace finally. Maybe the world would leave them be for once...

The world? Maybe. But there was one English girl who had the worst sense of timing who happened to live at the same base. Not a moment later the door swung open again – _seriously nobody heard of knocking around here?_ – and they jumped apart. Angela clumsily got on her feet and Pharah just slipped down in the armchair after a failed attempt of standing up. She basically looked like she was lying down, very uncomfortably, trying to find footing with her legs, while her hands were holding onto the chair's arms for dear life.

In the doorway Lena Oxton stood, chest glowing from the chronal accelerator. She must have blinked quite a lot while getting there in Angela's opinion, the pixie haired girl looked pretty out of breath.

"Oh!" Lena said when she realized what she walked in on. "Oh! Well, it was about bloody time you two!"

She had a grin on her face like always but now it managed to make the other two women blush and avoid looking at her or each other.

Then the British girl's face fell.

"Bollocks! I'm sorry to ruin your moment! I just got back from a mission and Winston told me about your injuries... I mean he told me something very different, you see. He was talking about 'barely hanging on' and 'pretty beaten up', nothing about... this," she gestured around herself shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Then a big sigh escaped her mouth. "I'm so sorry you guys."

Angela laughed and helped the still struggling Fareeha up. "It's alright, Lena."

Pharah, once standing, nodded and grinned too, "Winston couldn't have told you much about things anyhow. _This_ is pretty recent." She hugged the blonde with her right arm and Angela felt overwhelming joy. The hug itself was very nice, but seeing Tracer's bright smile upon seeing them together was like a confirmation. Not that they needed it, really, but it was nice nevertheless.

"Winston was right about some things though," Fareeha continued. "I still feel like I've been hit with Reinhardt's hammer repeatedly. I better go back to the infirmary, otherwise the doctors will freak out," she said to Angela.

"Yes..." Angela nodded, though her voice was filled with sadness. "I'll go visit you as soon as they let me," she added quietly and let Fareeha kiss her one more time. The blonde needed to remember that this wasn't the end of their story, it'd barely been the beginning. She smiled as their lips parted. There would be more of this, she was sure.

Lena, in the meantime, found Angela's medical books very interesting and examined them closely, only glancing every few seconds at them to see if she can re-join their conversation or if she should leave.

"Worry less, _habibi_ ," Fareeha said as she started walking out. "I'm not going anywhere."

Angela didn't say anything just looked at the tall woman as she left the room, remembering the feeling she'd had before. _She could have died._ She brushed the thought aside and turned to Lena.

"I'm so happy for you gals!" The short haired woman said at once. "I know you said many times that romance is just not the thing for you, but I have a good feeling about this one!" She winked and Angela blushed again. They were good friends with Tracer and what she said meant a lot for the blonde. The doctor was just never really good talking about these things with anybody, really.

"Thank you, Lena. I... I do too." As she took a deep, shaking breath she went back and sat down. The brunette followed her and sat on the opposite side of the desk. "Would you like some tea? Cookies?"

Lena laughed, "You know I'm always up for tea and cookies, love."

They drank the hot beverage and sat in silence for a while. The doctor never minded these pauses, they were never awkward or uncomfortable, but now she could feel a sense of urgency in Lena's behaviour.

"Is there something you'd wanted to talk about, dear? Apart from Fareeha's condition. You seemed upset when you arrived, to say the least. How did the last mission go?"

The response she got was just more silence. Lena put down her cup and stared at the cookies. _This isn't like her,_ Angela thought and it worried her a little.

"The mission was awful," the brunette said finally. "Mondatta is dead..."

"What?!" Angela almost yelled. This was only supposed to be surveillance, the omnic had a small army of bodyguards. Sending Tracer was just paper form, nothing should have gotten through the tight security in the first place. But the fact that they did, and even Lena was unable to prevent the tragedy just made Angela's even more confused and upset.

" _She_ was there too." The brunette added after a long pause.

Angela sighed. Of course, this explained a lot.

"Widowmaker."

" I keep telling her that's not her name but it's like I'm talking to a brick wall."

Angela remembered Amèlie Lacroix from back in the day. They were never as close as she and Ana or Jack were, but she had nice memories of the woman. She was shy and quite most of the time but when she spoke her thoughts were always insightful. These were blurry images though, more like feelings tied to pictures in her mind. Whoever Amèlie was before, dr. Zeigler could not consider her as the same person who called herself _Widowmaker._ She took Ana's right eye. She assassinated so many innocent humans and omnics. The sniper was right about that, Angela thought. She was not Amèlie anymore, no matter how many times Tracer tried to convince her of that.

"But I almost got through to her this time! I'm telling you doctor, I saw something in her eyes this time. I'm getting closer. She's fighting it, and only a matter of time before she'll break free of the Talon indoctrination."

Her hopeful smile only made the blonde feel pity for Lena. She was still trying, still hoping, never giving up. Many times she wondered why there was no doubt in Tracer's mind about her mission to get Amèlie back. Now however, thinking what she'd do if the same thing happened to Fareeha, the blonde finally understood.

"That's good... just be careful, Lena. I know you're doing everything you can." She sipped her tea carefully. "I hope you will succeed. Just don't forget that she sees you as her enemy."

"She doesn't know what she's doing! Her brain was... altered. She may consider me as her enemy but she had plenty of opportunities to kill me today – and she didn't. That must mean something. Right?" Once more she stayed silent for a few moments. "I'm not leaving her with those murderers. Whether she wants it or not, I'm gonna save her, Angela."

The doctor smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I believe you. Or I believe that _you_ believe, maybe that's enough."

The silence that followed became bittersweet. That's the thing with fighting unwinnable battles. Giving up is worse than failing... so you just soldier on.

After they finished the tea Tracer thanked the doctor and ran along, said that she still had many things to take care of (also mumbled something about peanut butter and Winston but Angela didn't quite catch any of that).

Dr. Zeigler remained alone with her thoughts and could feel the knot in her stomach again.

 _She could have died. What if something like this happens again? What if Ana isn't there or arrives too late?_

No, that couldn't happen. Fareeha was too valuable – even if she put her own feelings aside, the woman was one, if not the best Overwatch agent they had. And she was right, when people have idols they become more in their eyes than just a saviours who are there when all hell breaks loose. And Pharah was an idol. She was a fighter, a soldier, but even more than that – a hero.

They can't lose more heroes.

As the thought formed in her head she made order on her desk, putting away huge piles of documents and heavy books, old texts and new hologram tablets.

She dropped a simple notebook before herself and opened it.

Then her hand stopped for a moment. _Fareeha can't die._ She came too close this time and Angela decided that she would be ready next time. Because damn, there will be a next time.

The doctor cleared her throat, shook her head and switched to full medic-mode. Emotions put aside, head clear of disturbing thoughts. She wrote on the first page of the book with big, fancy letters:

 _HEROES NEVER DIE_

Followed by a single word on the second page: _Ana?_

And so her mission begun.


End file.
